Conventional reprogrammable input/output (I/O) drivers can be programmed in single-ended voltage-drive mode, differential current mode, or differential voltage-drive mode. This is typically accomplished by providing two drivers, one for the differential mode, and another for the single-ended mode. One or the other is activated to produce the desired mode, while the other structure is disabled.